Time is of the Essence
by KatBlue
Summary: Chapter 11 up. Buffy and Xander AU fiction from one of my fave movies. They need to save Giles in time.
1. Time is of The Essence Chapter 1

Time Is Of The Essence-Au Buffy and Xander Fiction. Enjoy the show. R&R  
  
The clock rings 6:30AM and a very tired Xander hits the clock to shut it off. He then puts his pillow over his head.   
  
"Xander wake up," says Willow coming into his room and pulling his pillow off of him. Xander grunts then looks at Willow. Willow gives him one of her looks then marches out of the room. Xander then decides to get up and as he is putting on his pants he sees Oz pass by his door.  
  
"So decided to join the land of the living today," says Oz pulling up his jacket.  
  
"Yeah, why the hell not," says Xander. "Might as well face my inedible fate."  
  
"Xander is not like it's all that bad," says Oz.  
  
"Nah," he says. "I've got Buffy. That's all good." He puts a jacket on and heads out of his room with his big brother.  
  
"Good morning Xander," says his mom. "Sleep well honey?" She was serving food to her husband who is a complete slob. All he does is sit around watching soap opera's and drinking beer.  
  
"I'm doing fine," says Xander as he grabs a cup of orange juice from the table.  
  
"Dad aren't you going to find a job any time soon," says Willow meekly.  
  
"I've got the newspaper here," says her dad. He shows her the paper in his hands. Willow and Oz sit down at the table as their mom is putting pancakes for them to eat.  
  
"You know your farther wasn't always like this," says their mom as she takes a seat. "He was sweet and romantic. He took me to the Famous Film Couples Dance. He wouldn't have asked me if..."  
  
"Yeah mom you told us this a hundred times," says Willow. "One of grandpa's horses got loose and it almost trampled dad to death."  
  
"Mom, as much as I love to hear you lovely stories I've gotta get going," says Xander stuffing down one of the pancakes down his throat. Xander goes over and kisses his mom on the cheek and glares at his dad who is reading the sports section of the newspaper.  
  
"You need a ride?" ask Oz. Xander nods and grabs his skateboard.  
  
"Nope," says Xander as he heads out the door. "Going to pick up Buffy." Xander skated out into the streets of Sunnydale tagging along on the back bumpers of cars.  
  
*************  
  
As Xander arrived at Buffy's he quickly jumps off the skateboard and opens the front door allowing himself into the house. A lot of noise came from the house as he entered. It wasn't music. It was Buffy's godfather's machines.  
  
"Hey sweetie," says Buffy welcoming him with a kiss. "Gotta find my homework." Then Buffy's dog Dotty, a Dalmatian, and jumps on top of Xander licking his face. Xander pets the little dog and throws her chew toy across the room. Dotty quickly runs after it.  
  
"What is Giles doing?" ask Xander who was always curious about Giles' machines.  
  
"Oh the usual," says Buffy as she pulls the pillows of the sofa up. Xander decides to go into the lab of Giles to see what he is up to.  
  
Xander sees Giles drilling something and wearing protection glasses. Giles looks up and stops. He takes his protection glasses off.  
  
"Xander I didn't hear you come in," says Giles. "Look I'm doing an experiment tonight. I really would like to come and help me out."  
  
"Yeah sure," says Xander. Buffy comes into the lab with a paper in her hand and a pair of roller skates over her shoulders.  
  
"Found it," says Buffy. "Let's go. We are going to be late."  
  
"Okay," says Xander as he headed out of the lab. Buffy kisses Giles on the cheek and followed Xander out the door.  
  
The two headed to school. Xander tagging along the back bumpers of cars and Buffy behind him on roller-skates holding onto him. When they arrived at the school the bell had rung and they headed to the back of the school. Oz and Willow helped them get in without anybody seeing them. Especially principal Snyder, who is out to suspend Xander and Buffy if they are ever late to school.  
  
"Xander Buffy you gotta be careful." Willow goes up to Xander as they headed out of the school. "If Snyder..."  
  
"Don't worry Willow. We are going to be fine." Xander looks at Buffy as she puts on her roller skates on the steps of the front of the school.  
  
"So, you still are going to the beach this weekend?" ask Oz. Beside him is a blonde girl wearing a green dress.  
  
"Tha That's really nice," says the girl next to Oz. Oz squeezes her hand and smiles at her.  
  
"Hey, you guys like to come with?" ask Buffy as Xander helps her up with her roller skates. The two smile and nod their heads.  
  
"Hello Ms. Rosenberg," says one of Willows teachers with a smile. Willow waves at him and smiles back. Her friends look at the teacher then at Willow.  
  
"What?" ask Willow looking at her friends.  
  
******************  
  
Buffy and Xander head to the mall parking lot where Giles had told them to meet him. They see Giles messing with his inventions in his white lab coat. The two head over to where Giles is standing.  
  
"Xander Buffy." Giles turns around and is surprise to see Buffy. He thought that Xander was coming on his own.  
  
"Hey, Giles." Xander puts his skateboard against Giles van. "What kind of experiments are you doing?"  
  
"It's the greatest yet." Giles walks over to his van and lets out Dotty. He leads her into a strange vehicle next to the van.  
  
"What is that Giles?" ask Buffy pointing at the car, which was a delorian. Giles closes the door with Dotty inside the car.  
  
"You'll see," says Giles as he pulls out a remote control that controls the car. He maneuvers the car all the way to the end of the parking lot. Then he makes the car go fast across the parking lot and in an instant the car disappears into a bunch of sparkling lights. Both Buffy and Xander were shock at what Giles had done.  
  
"Oh my God. Giles you just fried Dotty." Buffy covers her eyes and turns away.  
  
"No, she's alright." Giles looks at his clock and in an instant the car reappears. Giles opens the door and Dotty comes jumping out unharmed.  
  
"She's alright." Buffy goes up to Dotty and hugs her tight.  
  
"Well of course she's alright," says Giles. "I wouldn't put her any type of danger."  
  
"Giles how did you...what did you do?" ask Xander confuse by all this.  
  
"Xander this car is not just a regular car." Giles pulls Xander over to the car. He opens the door and shows him the interior and how the car is powered. "It's time machine."  
  
"A what?" Xander is lost. Buffy is bewildered.   
  
Suddenly a car comes driving down the streets. Giles eyes widen and he begins to collect his things and puts them into his van. Buffy and Xander just stare at him.  
  
"I want his new toy," says the man driving the car named Warren. His friend Jonathan grabs a strange weapon and points it out the window. "Say bye bye doc."  
  
"No..."Giles is shot by some sort of electrical shock and falls to the ground. The guys in the car smile and begin to get out of their car.  
  
Buffy and Xander get to Giles side. In his hands were the keys to the time Machine and as Giles took his last breath they fell into Xanders hands.   
  
"No Giles!" Buffy begins to sob. Then they see the men that killed him.  
  
"Give us the keys?" ask Warren. Jonathan points the gun at the two.  
  
"Like hell I will," says Xander pushing Buffy behind him to protect her.  
  
"Fine then you'll die," says Warren as Jonathan pressed the trigger. Xander and Buffy closed their eyes. A couple seconds later nothing happen.   
  
"Blasted weapon. It's not working." Warren got angry. Xander took full advantage and ran Warren down. Warren falls to the ground.  
  
"Buffy get in the car," says Xander indicating the Time Machine. She hops into the passenger seat and Xander into the driver seat. Then Jonathan fixed the weapon and began to shoot at them. Xander puts his feet on the gas and speeds away. He did a couple turns then he speeds through the parking lot going 88 miles per hour and suddenly disappeared. 


	2. Time is of The Essence Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Time is of the Essence. Of course you've guess it's Back to the Future. Oh yes I'll be putting all three chapters if you all wanted to know. Keep reviewing. Sorry it's short.  
  
A big bang occurs in a small farm area. The car crashes into a barn where the chickens hang out. Buffy and Xander open their eyes and look around. Xander opens the door and gets out of the car.  
  
"Where are we?" ask Buffy exiting the car. Xander takes a peek outside of the barn.  
  
"I think we're in Kansas," says Xander as some of the chickens exit the barn with him. He then hears a click that sounds kind of like someone loading a rifle. Buffy looks over to where the tire tracks of the car begin leading towards the barn then she sees a man in his robe with a rifle in his hand ready to aim at will.   
  
"Hey, you trash my barn," yells the man ready to shoot the two intruders.   
  
"Run!" says Xander to Buffy. They both bolt out of the yard leaving the car cover by the barn house.  
  
"How in the world did we end up in this farmland?" ask Buffy. "We are not in Sunnydale anymore." The two walk over to the streets and begin to notice that it is Sunnydale but different.  
  
"I think we are," says Xander. He is confused by the change and by the reason they are not at the parking lot of the mall.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Giles." Buffy turns to Xander as they walk down the dark streets confuse. "He got shot. We have to get to him and get him to a hospital." Xander tries to calm Buffy down as he looks around.  
  
"Buffy..." Xander looks straight ahead of them. Buffy's eyes widen. They see the high school. It is Sunnydale High, the original building. "How could that building be standing. It was destroyed thirty years ago."   
  
"That's impossible." Buffy turns away from the school. "This can't be. This means that we..."  
  
"Went back in time," says Xander finishing her sentence. "Giles was right."  
  
"It works." Buffy all of sudden faints and Xander catches her immediately almost falling to the ground himself. He picks her up and starts walking to a phone booth.  
  
"Giles I hope you still live here," says Xander. "We could sure need your help." Xander places Buffy against his left shoulder. He looks in the telephone book and looks up a Rupert Giles. Xander finds him and heads over to his place.  
  
**********  
  
He finds the place easily and heads to the door with Buffy in his arms. He puts her down as he knocks on the door. When the door opens Xander sees a younger version of Giles. He still wore glasses and those suits of his too.  
  
"Giles I need your help," says Xander as he held Buffy up. Giles eyes widen as he looks at Xander in a strange way. He takes off his glasses.  
  
"Who are you?" ask Giles.  
  
"Giles my name is Xander and this is Buffy and we're from the..." Giles looks at the Xander and his eyes get smaller.   
  
"No I don't anyone of that name," says Giles as he closes the door on his face.  
  
"Giles!" Xander knocks at the door again. "We're from the future." Giles opens the door. He stares at the young man at the door up and down. Giles does notice that his clothes are different.  
  
"Come in," says Giles letting Xander enter his home. He closes the door and follows Xander as he places the Buffy on his sofa. "You say you are from the future. Who's major?"  
  
"Wilkins," says Xander. Giles scratches his and nods his head.  
  
"That wimp," says Giles. "That's a surprise. Who's this?"  
  
"She's your goddaughter," replies Xander looking at him.  
  
"Mine, who are her parents?" ask Giles.  
  
"You're sister Joyce," says Xander. Giles begins to walk back and forth.  
  
"She had a daughter," says Giles as he approaches Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, Giles we need your help," says Xander. Giles turns to Xander.   
  
"Help, with what," ask Giles.   
  
"We need to get back to the future," says Xander.  
  
"Right, of course," says Giles. "How did you get here?"  
  
"You created a time machine," says Xander. "Out of a delorian."  
  
"Really interesting," says Giles. "Where is this time machine?"  
  
"Um, in a barn," says Xander. "We sort of crash into a barn."  
  
"Did you damage it?" ask Giles.  
  
"I don't think." Xander says. Giles looks at him.   
  
"We can't do anything tonight," says Giles. "We'll go get it in the morning." Giles turns away. "The girl is my goddaughter then who are you?"  
  
"I'm the son you never had," says Xander with a smile. "Though you are better than my dad."  
  
"Who's your dad?" ask Giles.  
  
"William Harris, do you know him?" Xander looks at Giles who seems to recognize the name.  
  
"Yes, I do." Giles takes off his glasses. "Who did he marry?"  
  
"Cordelia Chase," replies Xander. Giles looks at Xander then smiles.  
  
"She's a pretty girl." Giles says. "Why would she be interested in a guy like William?"  
  
"What do mean?" Xander is curious to know what Giles is talking about.  
  
"Never mind we shouldn't be messing around with anything of the past." Giles puts his glasses on and walks over to his lab. "Did you talk to anyone when you arrived?"  
  
"No, just pissed off a guy with a rifle." Xander walks up to Giles.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll get the time machine and get you and Buffy back to the future." 


	3. Time is of The Essence Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time is of the Essence. Buffy and Xander are in past when their parents are young teens. They must get Giles' time machine to function and return back to the future.  
  
Giles and Xander head into town to retrieve the machine without anyone noticing. They covered it with a blanket and pulled it with Giles' car. After that, they headed for the auto shop to try to get a replacement for the fuel of the time machine.  
  
Back at Giles' Buffy is lying in Giles' bed. She opens her eyes and looks around. The place looks familiar but still different. Buffy pulls the blanket off and walks around. She finds a newspaper and reads it.   
  
"It's 1965. It can't be." Buffy puts the newspaper down and walks out the front door. She sees old models of cars driving by and the people are in very different clothes then the one she is wearing. "No, this has gotta be a dream." Buffy walks down the town and all the stores are different. Then she sees the high school.  
  
People then start looking at her. Buffy is wearing a baby pink spaghetti strap shirt with mini jean skirt and platform sandals.   
  
"Boy is she going to get from the principal," says a girl passing by Buffy. Buffy gives her a strange look. She turns around and accidentally crashes into someone from behind. His books fall to ground.  
  
"Ha! Look at little Willy," says a tall man with a group of people. They begin to make fun of him. Buffy ignores the men and helps the guy she crashed into with his books.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," says Angel looking at Buffy. "Nice!" Angel takes a look at Buffy's behind. She turns around and punches him out. Angel falls to ground with a broken nose. The other man pulls off his glasses and looks at Buffy impress for standing up for him. He never knew that a girl like her could hit a guy like Angel. Angel was the bully of the school. He'd always pick on small and nerdy kids. It was sort of a gift.  
  
"Hey, what is going on here?" ask the principal as he comes over to the crowd who surrounded Buffy, Angel and the brown haired man with glasses. "Angel, are you causing trouble?"  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Mr. Traverse." Buffy looks at the principal. He looks very young to her. He's 69 in her time and is still running Sunnydale High as the principal.  
  
"William what is going on?" ask Traverse to William. William puts his glasses on and stumbles with his books in his hand. He looks at Buffy then at Angel.  
  
"Um, it's nothing," says William. Buffy finally is able to get a good look at the man she crashed into and notices who he is.   
  
"Mr. Harris," says Buffy. William looks at her strangely and wonders why she calls him like that. Angel's friends help him up and he glares at Buffy and William.  
  
"If no one wants to tell me the truth than you are all going to detention," says Traverse. "Angel you can show your other companions where the detention hall is since it's like a second home to you." Angel wipes his nose clean with his hand then glares at Traverse as he leaves the scene.  
  
"Come on Angel lets go." says Parker his partner in crime. Angel nods his head and leaves. Buffy watches as Angel and his friend's leave then she turns around to see William walk away from her.  
  
"Wait, Mr. Harr...William!" she calls to him. William stops and rolls his eyes. Buffy runs over to him. He turns around.  
  
"Listen Miss. I have to get to class." William looks at Buffy's green eyes and becomes mesmerize by her. "How is it you know my name?"  
  
"I um...your notebook says it." Buffy points at his notebook that has his name on it in the left corner. William looks at it then returns his eyes to hers.  
  
****************  
  
"Buffy we're home," says Xander as he and Giles enter with the supplies they bought in town. Xander heads over to Giles' bedroom and sees that Buffy is not there.  
  
"Xander open the garage," says Giles from outside. Xander runs over to him.  
  
"Giles! Buffy's gone."  
  
"Xander calm down. Do you know where she could have gone?"  
  
"No, I don't. She's...at the school." Xander turns to Giles.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes," says Xander.  
  
"We need to find her right away." says Giles heading over to his car. He dislocates the time machine from his car. "Let's get the delorian into the garage." Xander opens the garage and helps Giles push the delorian inside. "If she changes anything this could hurt the time space continuum." They close the garage.  
  
"What does that mean?" ask Xander as they walk over to Giles' car.  
  
"It means that time, as you know it could be changed," says Giles getting into the car. "You and Buffy could accidentally change something that could cause the both of you not to be born."  
  
"That's heavy!" Giles drove out the driveway and heads over to the school. When they arrive they head into the school. Xander looks around and sees that the whole interior looks identical to his high school but he knew it couldn't be because the school was blown up before his time. It was done by some high school students as a high school prank. No one ever found out who actually did it.  
  
Meanwhile in detention hall Buffy, William, Angel, and other delinquents sit in bores-ville till five o'clock. The teacher that was watching them was already asleep and his chair slouches back onto the board.  
  
"So, how do know me?" ask William as he turns around to face Buffy.  
  
"It's an interesting story," replies Buffy with one of her sweet smiles.  
  
"You're not from around here," says William as he looks at her attire. Buffy nods her head.  
  
"No I'm not, but..."  
  
"Silence!" says Traverse entering the hall. "Miss..."  
  
"Summers," says Buffy turning around and standing up. William looks at her as she stands.  
  
"Come with me." Travers opens the door for her. "Your father's here."  
  
"My father..." Buffy thinks then walks over to the door a bit confuse.  
  
"Wait, you didn't tell me your name?" says William.  
  
"Buffy." She turns quickly to him then walks out the door with Traverse.  
  
"Buffy. Hmm. That's a strange name."  
  
As she and Traverse walk down the hall she sees Giles and Xander. She begins to remember about the time machine.  
  
"Make sure she stays inside next time." Xander looks at Traverse in a strange way.  
  
"Yes, we will." Giles takes Buffy by the hand. "Come on along Buffy. We need to get your pills." Buffy's eyes widen at what Giles has said.  
  
"Yeah, come along sis." Xander puts his arm around her as the detention students exit the room. The three exit the school as William comes walking down the hallway. Angel and his pals push him aside and pass by him.  
  
When Buffy is brought back (Gee she is always being brought back. Can't she do it herself.) to Giles' place they had tried to explain to her that Xander and herself were transported to the past with a time machine that Giles built in the future. They must get back before they change anything else that can disturb the time space continuum. As soon as the two of them were finish explaining their story, they all enter Giles' house and she turns to them giving them a strange look.  
  
"Uh!" was the only thing that comes out of Buffy's mouth. 


	4. Time is of The Essence Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Time is of the Essence. Back in 1965 Buffy and Xander must do all possible to return to their time before they change anything that can change their existence.  
  
"This is going to be complicated," says Giles as he walks back and forth in the living room Xander and Buffy watch him. "Xander you told me that it runs on ordinary fuel but the some of the equipment has been damage. Some are reparable but others way beyond repairs."  
  
"What are we going to Giles?" ask Xander. "There's gotta be a way to repair it. Some substitute."  
  
"I'm going to have to see if I can find some." Giles walks into the kitchen and opens the frig. He pulls out two cokes and a beer for himself. Giles hands the cokes to Buffy and Xander then opens his beer bottle with the edge of the kitchen table. "And there's the problem trying to get it to go at 88 miles per hours."   
  
Xander could not open his coke bottle. Buffy grabs it and opens his and gives it back then she opens hers. Xander looks at her as she puts her attention at Giles who seems to be talking to himself.  
  
"So, while you are doing that then what do we do?" ask Buffy. She takes a sip from her coke bottle. Giles turns around and puts his attention to Buffy.  
  
"You stay here," says Giles. "It will be for your own safety. If you change anything..."  
  
"Yeah I get it," says Buffy. Giles takes a gulp of his beer then looks at the two teens that are looking at him. "Well, shall we get started?" Buffy and Xander look at each other then follow Giles into his lab.  
  
*******  
  
The next day Xander took out the trash for Giles and some girl is walking down the street sees him. Buffy looks out the window to check that no one sees Xander but she notices a girl walking over to him. She begins to make strange signals with her arms. Xander looks at her.  
  
"What?" he says to himself. He turns around and is freaked by the girl who comes from behind him. "Whoa, um hi." He gives her a smile.  
  
"Hi," says the young girl. She has black long hair and wearing a pretty dress. "You're new here. I've never seen you before."  
  
"Um, yeah," says Xander. He still sees Buffy glaring at him from the window. "I gotta go." Xander begins to walk toward the house.  
  
"Oh, okay." says the girl. "Can I have name before you go?"   
  
"Um," says Xander turning around.  
  
"Xander!" calls Giles from the front door. Xander turns to him and the girl smiles at Giles. "Hello, Cordelia." Giles waves to her.  
  
"Xander." says Cordelia giving one of her smiles at Xander. "I'll see you later," as she walks away. "Bye Mr. Giles."   
  
Xander takes a breath and walks over to where Giles is standing.  
  
"Oh, dear lord," says Giles as he opens the door for Xander. He enters the house. Buffy stands in front of him with her hands folded on her chest. Xander gives her a smile. He then turns to Giles.  
  
"Giles was that my..."  
  
"Yes, it was your mother."  
  
"Ewwww," says Xander. Buffy walks up to Xander and hits him over the head. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"You know very well what that was for," says Buffy.  
  
"Xander you have to be extremely careful," says Giles. "If anything changes then it could have effects on your future. You both must be very cautious."  
  
"Giles we will," says Buffy. "But you do need stuff from town and well you're the only genius around here to work on that machine."  
  
"Where are you going with this Buffy?" ask Giles.  
  
"We could get stuff for you," says Buffy. "We'll be very cautious."  
  
"I don't think that's a smart idea," says Giles. "The both of you have already encounter with people around town. It will not be wise to do so. I want you to stay in here. Understand." Xander and Buffy look at Giles then at each other.  
  
*********  
  
The two teens needed to get out. It was just to breathe some air. They headed to town where they see all the kids from the school raiding the diner. Xander grabbed Giles old school jacket to try to have the look. Giles did go to high school at the Sunnydale High School. (That's to give ya a look of how old it is.)  
  
"Xander I don't think we should be doing this," says Buffy feeling bad about sneaking out of Giles house.  
  
"Buffy relax," says Xander. "We'll just hang around a bit and then go home. Okay." Buffy nods her head then she sees William (AKA Mr. Harris). He sees her and she smiles at him.  
  
Suddenly Xander gets pulled into a crowd as Buffy goes over to where William is.  
  
"Okay, Xander I'll see ya later," says Buffy. She gets through the crowd and bumps into Angel and his friends.  
  
"Well, look who we have here?" says Angel. Buffy glares at him and tries to push him out of her way. Angel grabs her hands and stops her.  
  
"Leave her alone Angel," says William pushing Angel away from Buffy. Everyone saw the scene and become in shock at what William had just done.  
  
"Are you looking for a death wish nerd boy?" says Angel. He grabs his shirt and pulls him up. William just stays very still but freaked out at the same time.  
  
"No! Let him go!" Shouts Buffy as she tires to get over to Angel. Parker grabs her from the waist and stops her.  
  
The poor sap didn't stand a chance. William was beaten up badly by Angel and a couple of his friends. Buffy watches it all and was not able to stop them. Blood went everywhere as William fell to the ground face first spewing blood from his mouth.  
  
"That's what you get," says Angel dusting himself off. He and his friends leave. Parker releases Buffy almost throwing her to the ground. Buffy glares at them and crawls over to William's side.  
  
"William," says Buffy. She touches his face ever so slightly. "You're going to be alright. Some body calls an ambulance. Now!" William sees this bright light around Buffy and her voice seems to echo in his ears. He moves his head a little then passes out.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile a familiar girl pulls Xander away from the crowd.  
  
"Cordelia, hi" says Xander. "I um..."  
  
"Told you we meet again," says Cordelia. She touches his face and begins to pull him close to give him a kiss but Xander backs away.  
  
"Aren't we moving a little too fast?" says Xander. "I mean I barely know you."  
  
"There's not much to say," she says to Xander. "I find you attractive. You find me attractive." Xander looks at Cordelia then gulps.  
  
"Um, I think...well I'm gay. You know I like guys." Cordelia gives him a confused look.  
  
"Well, maybe I can straighten you," says Cordelia with a smirk. She moves closer to Xander and puts both her hands on his chest. "Are you excited? I can feel your heart beaten real fast." Cordelia rubs his chest. Xander gives a nervous laugh.  
  
"Ah, no. There's no going back. I'm gay I stay gay."  
  
"You're so cute when your nervous," says Cordelia as she licks her lips. She then leans in to kiss Xander on the lips. Xander shudders. Cordelia releases his lips and stares at him.   
  
Then an ambulance is heard from a far. Xander follows the red lights and sees them lead next to the diner. He remembers that was where Buffy is. Xander pushes Cordelia aside and looks at the ambulance stop in front of the diner.  
  
"Buffy!" says Xander as he runs over to the diner. When he gets there he sees Buffy getting into the ambulance. "Buffy!" Buffy turns her head to see Xander being push back by the police.  
  
"Xander!" says Buffy.  
  
"What happen?" ask Xander.  
  
"It's your dad," says Buffy as she turns to William and holds his hand. Xander's eyes grew big. The police and paramedics became confuse when Buffy said that the man in the ambulance is Xander's dad. "He's going to be okay."  
  
Cordelia runs after Xander and sees him talking to Buffy.  
  
"Xander what's going on?" ask Cordelia.  
  
"My...William he's hurt."  
  
"William Harris," says Cordelia.  
  
"Yes, you know him?" ask Xander. Cordelia nods her head. "Do you have a car?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I'll meet you at the hospital," says Xander to Buffy. "Let's go." Cordelia leads Xander to her car and they headed to the hospital. 


	5. Time is of The Essence Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Time is of the Essence. Buffy and Xander mess with their future and now must fix it before they head back to the future. Oh and by the way I will continue with TIOTE part 2 and 3 after part 1. Catch 'em in the future.  
  
At the hospital Buffy is rushing down the hospital corridor as they take William in. She is touching the side of the bed and William some how grabs her hand.  
  
"Buffy..." Buffy's eyes widen.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. but you can't go any further." The doctor separated their hands and took William away.  
  
Xander and Cordelia appear. Xander is breathing hard and very worried.  
  
"Buffy how is he? Is he going..."  
  
"He's fine," replies Buffy.  
  
"So is William your friend or something?" ask Cordelia. Xander turns to her.  
  
"Something like that," says Xander.  
  
"Who is this?" ask Cordelia about Buffy.   
  
"She's my sister," says Xander. Buffy hears what he said and get furious. Then one of the doctors comes over to Buffy.  
  
"Has a couple of bumps and bruises but he'll live." Xander becomes relief.   
  
*******  
  
The next day William is in his room think only about Buffy. The first girls that he ever stood up for. The first girl that stands by him without being repulsed by him. He really likes this girl a lot.  
  
"William breakfast is ready," calls his mom from downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming mum," says William as he gets up from his bed. He looks out the window and catches a glimpse of Buffy walking over to his door with Xander.  
  
Downstairs William's mom opens the door and Xander is face to face with his grandmother. He is speechless, but Buffy speaks first.  
  
"Hi, is William here," ask Buffy. From the stairs William comes as he buckles his belt and looks at Buffy. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," says William. William's mom looks at the two then leaves to the kitchen. "What are you doing here? I mean not that I..."  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay," says Buffy. William smiles at her and sees Xander next Buffy. His smile fades.  
  
"Okay," says Xander. "Buffy he's okay so lets go before Giles wakes up."  
  
"Right," says Buffy. "I've gotta go. Bye." She walks down the sidewalk and across the street with Xander at her side.  
  
"Xander," says Buffy as they walk down the street back to Giles'. "I think we shouldn't have gone out last night. Look at all that's happen. You were making time with your mom and I was with your dad. We are two very sick people."  
  
"Buffy we just," says Xander. "I think that we didn't do too much damage."  
  
"Right," says Buffy. "Everything is so normal." Buffy stops Xander. "Your father is in love with me and your mother is in love with you. How normal is that?"  
  
"Okay," says Xander as he feels Buffy's nails dig into his arms. "Less than normal."   
  
"We have to fix this," says Buffy. "We can't go back without getting your parents back together."  
  
"How are we going to do this?" ask Xander. "We gotta tell Giles."  
  
"We can't tell Giles," says Buffy in stern voice. "He'll have our heads."  
  
"But he could help," says Xander. "He knows about this time."  
  
"I don't know," says Buffy. "Giles is not very good in the love department."  
  
"He's just too busy with his work, which I say is pretty amazing," says Xander. "Look at where we are Buffy?"  
  
"I understand that, but he really needs someone in his life," says Buffy. "I mean he's not going have you and me forever."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," says Xander. The two arrive at Giles' place and enter the house. Giles was already up and is waiting for the two. His hands are folded across his chest.  
  
"Giles," says both Xander and Buffy.  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe you two," says Giles walking back and forth. "After I told you how you..."  
  
"I know Giles," says Buffy.  
  
"We are really sorry," says Xander.  
  
"Now you have to fix this," says Giles. "You have to get your parents to fall out of love with the both of you and get them to fall in love with each other."   
  
"Well my parents got together at the Famous Film Couples Dance," says Xander. "That was pretty creative theme."  
  
"So you have to get them to go that dance together," says Giles. "Or you won't exist."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" ask Xander. Giles goes to Xander and hits on the head. "Hey, what was that for?" Buffy laughs and Giles gives her a stern look.  
  
"Use your head," says Giles. "You should everything that your parents liked about each other."  
  
"Hmm, what they liked about each other," says Xander starting to think for a while. "Oh, right. One of my grandpa's horses got loose and almost trampled my dad to death. That's how they got together?"  
  
"What?" ask both Buffy and Giles.  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Then you must get your father to where ever is this place and get him trampled by a horse," says Giles as he walks out of the room and into his lab.  
  
"Giles that's not that easy," says Xander as he gets up. "How am I suppose to know where my mom lives?"  
  
"It's a small town," says Giles. He takes his glasses off. "She lives across the street from here."  
  
"Oh," says Xander.   
  
******  
  
Xander headed to Cordelia's and Buffy to William's. They needed to get those two together some how. The nerdy kid and the popular girl. This is going to take a while.  
  
"Hi," says Xander as Cordelia opens the door.  
  
"Hi," says Cordelia with a smile. "I was just on my way out."  
  
"Where are you going?" ask Xander curious.  
  
"My dad's stables," says Cordelia.  
  
"You know how to ride?" ask Xander.  
  
"Yeah," says Cordelia. "Do you?"   
  
"Um, not really," says Xander.  
  
"I can teach you if you like," says Cordelia as she heads out and closes the front door.  
  
"Maybe, but..."  
  
"Oh, how's...ah what was his name?" says Cordelia.  
  
"William," says Xander.  
  
"That's it," says Cordelia. The two start to walk down the street.  
  
"He's fine," replies Xander. "Do you have any classes with him?"  
  
"Yeah, Chemistry," replies Cordelia. "He does help me a lot in that department. "I'm so not the scientist."  
  
"So he's nice to you."  
  
"Yeah. He's nice to everyone. Are you jealous of him?"  
  
"Um, me. No!"  
  
"You sound like it."  
  
"I don't." Xander's eyes wonder around. "Do you like him?"  
  
"Yep, you are jealous." Cordelia walks ahead and smiles.  
  
"Oh no. This is not working." Xander brushes his hand through his hair and follows Cordelia.   
  
******  
  
"William hi," says Buffy as William opens the door. He is happy that she came back.   
  
"Won't you come on me...I mean come in," says William. Buffy's eyes widen at the thought and nods her head.  
  
"I um like to talk to you," says Buffy. "Can we take a walk?"  
  
"Okay," says William as he exits his house and closes the door behind him. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"About you and me," says Buffy. William stops then looks at Buffy. "You are really sweet but I think that um I'm not your type."  
  
"How do you know you are not my type?"  
  
"I can just tell," says Buffy. "Like maybe your type would be a brunette. Tall brunettes."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I kind of have someone and I don't want to get your hopes up," says Buffy.  
  
"I see." William bows his head and sits down next to a tree.   
  
"William. This is it. I didn't want to hurt and I still did it. I'm sorry."  
  
"You stood up for me. No one has ever done that for me. Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because in my world I don't like seeing people get beaten up by bullies," says Buffy. "I really like to be your friend. If that's alright by you." Buffy pulls out her hand to him. He looks at it for moment the reaches for it and gets up.  
  
"Sure," says William with a half smile. He goes over to whisper something in her ear. "I still kind of like you." He then begins to walk off.   
  
"Oh gee," says Buffy furious that her plan didn't work. "Hope Xander is doing better than I am." 


	6. Time is of The Essence Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Time is of The Essence. The chapter is dedicated to my fanfic reader Whitewerewolf.  
  
Buffy and Xander meet at Giles' place. They enter and Giles comes out of the lab pulling his goggles off his head.  
  
"Well," says Giles looking at them. "What happen?"   
  
"I think we need more time," says Buffy. "Xander's dad is kind of in love with me."   
  
"And my mom is in love with me," says Xander. "Ewww."  
  
"Oh, dear lord," says Giles. "You must get them to fall out of love you as soon possible."  
  
"Giles we can't really fulfill miracles here," says Buffy. "Love is complicated Giles."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Are you sure you know that?" says Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander glaring at her. The room stays quiet for a while.  
  
"Time is what we don't have," says Giles. He turns to Xander. "You have to get your parents together before the night of the dance or you will not exist."  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't have told her that I was your sister maybe she would of left you alone," says Buffy turning on Xander.   
  
"If you wouldn't have gotten into a fight with the Angel then maybe my dad wouldn't of liked you," says Xander turning to Buffy.  
  
"Will two stop fighting," says Giles. "Now listen. You have to work together to make this work. Why don't you switch."  
  
"Huh," they both say.  
  
"Xander you go talk to William and Buffy you go talk to Cordelia," says Giles. Buffy and Xander look at each other.  
  
"Okay," they both say.  
  
"Good," says Giles. "Now leave I have work to do."   
  
"Okay," says Buffy as she walks up to Giles. "Thanks." Buffy kisses him on the cheek and the two head out. Giles blushes a little then continues his work.   
  
"Okay we switch," says Xander. "What am I going to say to him?"  
  
"Just tell him stuff about me," says Buffy.  
  
"Bad stuff," says Xander with a grin.   
  
"No, just my lack of very little things," says Buffy.  
  
"Not so little from what I know of," says Xander. "Xander," says Buffy. "Okay. So you gotta make me look bad in his eyes and I'll make you look bad in Cordelia's eyes. This is going to be fun." Buffy gives a smile as they stop at the corner of the street.  
  
"You know I love you," says Xander turning to Buffy. She smiles at him.  
  
"I love you too," says Buffy. They kiss then go their separate ways once again.  
  
Xander heads to the library. He finds his dad there reading a big book.  
  
"Hey, dad...I mean William," says Xander. William looks up at him. "What you doing?"   
  
"Reading," says William as he continued to read his book.  
  
"I see," says Xander. "Mind if I sit down."  
  
"Free country and all," says William.  
  
"Okay," says Xander as he sits. "There's this thing I gotta tell you."  
  
"What?" ask William still with his head towards the book.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander. William turns his head around and looks at Xander immediately.  
  
"What about Buffy?" ask William.  
  
"She ah use to be my girlfriend," says Xander. "I've noticed you got a little thing for her." William bows his head and blushes.  
  
"You jealous," says William not looking at Xander straight in the eyes.   
  
"Me," says Xander. "Well, maybe a little. Look she's real hard to handle. She's one of those high maintenance girls."  
  
"Aren't all girls high maintenance?" says William as he turns his head towards Xander.  
  
"Yeah," says Xander. "You see she's really picky."  
  
"I'm picky myself," says William.  
  
"Okay, um," says Xander trying to think of something else. "She hates books. A lot."  
  
William looks at Xander. Xander waits for him to react to the statement he made.  
  
"You still in love with her aren't you?"  
  
"Um, yeah," says Xander.   
  
"Well, mate," says William as he gets up and gathers up his things. "May the best man win."  
  
"Ah, but...Wait," says Xander as William walks off. "Damn it."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Sorry," says Xander.  
  
"Hi," says Buffy to Cordelia. Cordelia looks at her.  
  
"Hi," says Cordelia as she continues to browse around the clothing store. "Aren't you..."  
  
"Buffy," says Buffy. "I'm really not Xander's sister."  
  
"I didn't think so," says Cordelia.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend," says Buffy.  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"That's right," says Buffy. "I really like to be nice about this."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me to stay away from Xander?"  
  
"Yes," says Buffy. "For your own good. Xander he's very different."  
  
"Well, that's what I like about him," says Cordelia.  
  
"He is bad," says Buffy.  
  
"Really," says Cordelia licking her lips. "I love bad boys."  
  
"Uh, Xander is really not as attractive as um William," says Buffy.  
  
"William," says Cordelia. "Please. Xander is ten times better than he is."  
  
"God what made you like him in the first place!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't listen to me," says Buffy.  
  
"Look Xander seems to be over you," says Cordelia. "I suggest that you stay away from him." Cordelia leaves the shop leaving Buffy very pissed off.  
  
Buffy and Xander meet up at a corner of a street.   
  
"How did you do?" ask Xander. "She wants you," says Buffy. "She likes bad boys. And you?"  
  
"He wants you," says Xander. "He's got balls. Didn't know he had any."   
  
"We're doomed," says Buffy.  
  
"Okay I got an idea," says Xander. "Maybe we should go out with them."  
  
"Xander are you crazy!" says Buffy.   
  
"No, we could really make em feel uncomfortable with us and make them hate us," says Xander.  
  
"I'm very likeable," says Buffy. "I'm not that easy to hate."  
  
"Buffy try," says Xander. "It's our only hope."  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" ask Buffy.  
  
"It's full proof," says Xander with a grin. Buffy glares at him.  
  
There are three days before the dance on Saturday. Buffy heads over to William's house. His mom tells her to go up to his room. Buffy opens his door and sees him looking out the window. She walks over behind him and sees that he is watching some girl changing from a window across the street.  
  
"William," says Buffy as she startle him. He turns around and is surprise to see Buffy.  
  
"What are you doing..."  
  
"I wanted to see you," says Buffy as she sits on his bed and crosses her legs.   
  
"You did," says William as his eyes fall to her thigh. Buffy makes a disgust face then gets up and walks up to him. "Um, what...did you...I." William's glasses fog up and Buffy takes them off.  
  
"Why don't we go to the diner and have some shakes," says Buffy with a smile.  
  
"Sure," says William stuttering with his word. He grabs his glasses and cleans them.  
  
"Alright lets go," says Buffy slapping him on the butt. William becomes very uncomfortable and puts his glasses back on. He watches Buffy as she exits his room then follows her.  
  
"Hey mo...Cordelia," says Xander as she gets out of her car. Cordelia looks at Xander and gives him a smile.  
  
"Hi," says Cordelia. "I've got my dress for the dance this Saturday."  
  
"That's ah great," says Xander as he passes his fingers through his hair. "Hey how about we get some shakes."  
  
"Sure," says Cordelia. She grabs his hand and Xander trembles a little but then goes with it as the two walk to the diner.  
  
Inside Buffy and William are already seated at booth. Buffy sees them enter and takes a deep breath. Xander and Cordelia sit at the counter.  
  
"So has anyone ask you to the dance?" ask Xander.  
  
"No, but I'm still waiting," says Cordelia. "Have you got a date?"  
  
"Not yet," says Xander.   
  
"Hey, you get out of here before..." Xander turns around to see Angel. "Aren't you with that blonde." He turns and sees Buffy sitting with William. Then Angel grabs Xander by the shirt.  
  
"Hey you don't like her why do you have to take it out on me?"  
  
"Let him go Angel," says Cordelia. "You are such a bully."  
  
"Cordelia what are you doing with this geek," says Angel. He looks at Cordelia then Buffy walks over to Angel. William turns around and watches Buffy.  
  
"Hey Angel," says Buffy as she approaches him. Angel turns his head to her and sees her fist flying to his face. Buffy fist hits Angel's nose and he falls back onto some of his friends releasing Xander's shirt.  
  
"Hey I'd like a...hey that's my skateboard," says a guy who enters the diner. Xander takes the skateboard and takes Buffy out of the diner.  
  
"What you guys doing?" ask Angel. "Get them."   
  
Xander puts the skateboard down and jumps on it.  
  
"Buffy come on," says Xander as the skateboard starts to move. Buffy then jumps on the back of the board. They both start to give it momentum and balance the skateboard as best as they can.   
  
"Xander look out," says Buffy as some cars starting driving towards them and they start swerving through them as they crash into each other. Then Xander grabs a car from behind as Buffy grabs onto his waist.  
  
"This crazy," says Buffy.  
  
"Just hold on," says Xander.  
  
"Damn," says Angel as he tries to catch them. There are too many cars in the middle of the road and they could not get through.  
  
"Oh Xander he's so hot," says Cordelia. William passes by Cordelia and hits her shoulder. Cordelia sees him as he walks away.  
  
"That was so cool," says Xander. "I can't believe you deck him. Thanks."  
  
"No one messes with my Xander," says Buffy as she hugs his back. "So how do we stop this thing?"  
  
"Um, it's kind of hard with two people on it ," says Xander.  
  
"Well, I got a solution," says Buffy. She then pulls Xander and herself off the skateboard and they fall onto the grass. The skateboard rolls over to a side walk and hits it tipping over.  
  
"Ouch," says Xander holding his arm.  
  
"Xander are you alright?" says Buffy. "Did you hurt yourself? I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah right here," says Xander. He then starts to tickling her. She starts to laugh and they roll around on the grass.   
  
Giles comes out of the house and sees the two laughing and rolling around the grass.  
  
"I can't believe this," says Giles. "Aren't you two suppose to be getting your parents back together."  
  
"Giles," says Xander as they both look at him. "We were and I think I found out a way how." Buffy and Giles a look at Xander. 


	7. Time is of The Essence Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Time is of the Essence. Sorry for the delay. Here's a new chapter for all to enjoy. I'm back. Reviews are accepted.  
  
Xander and Buffy head to town the next day on the skateboard. They stop at the library. Buffy gets off and enters library. She sees William inside reading a book.  
"Hi William," says Buffy. She walks towards him.  
"Buffy," says William looking at her. She sits on top of the table and smiles at him.  
"Look there's something I have to tell you," says Buffy. "I'm not into you. I'm in love with Xander." "I understand," says William returning his eyes to his book.  
"That's it," says Buffy upset.  
"You expected more," says William.  
"Well, yeah" says Buffy. William shrugs. Buffy rolls her eyes at him. "Okay, well I might not be single but Cordelia is."

"Why would a girl like her ever want to be seen with guy like me?" ask William.  
"William you're a sweet guy," says Buffy. "Girls like that in a guy."

"It doesn't look like it to me," says William returning his eyes to his book.

"What's that you're reading?"

"William Shakespeare," replies William.  
"Oh, my gosh," says Buffy getting off the table. "I love William Shakespeare."

"I thought you hated books," says William looking up at her.  
"Who told you that?" ask Buffy.  
"Xander," says William.  
"Right," says Buffy. "Look girls love these great sonnets that Shakespeare wrote."

"You really think so," says William looking back at her.  
"Yeah," replies Buffy.  
  
A street away from the library Xander is riding his skateboard down the road and finds Cordelia walking down the street.

"Hey, Cordelia," says Xander catching up to her. She turns around. "I wanted to ask you if anyone has asked you to the dance?"

"No, not yet," she replies with a smile.  
"Good," says Xander. "Um, I mean that's hard to believe."

"Well, I can't just go with anybody," says Cordelia. "He's gotta be special."

"Really," says Xander. "So what do you look for in a guy?" Cordelia looks at Xander up and down with her eyes.  
"Well, he's got to have class," says Cordelia. "And he's got to be tall, dark and handsome." Cordelia gives him a smile.  
"That narrows it down to specifics," says Xander as he scratches his head. "How tall are you looking for? I mean can't be Michael Jordan tall, right."

"Who is Michael Jordan?" ask Cordelia.  
"Um, never mind," says Xander. "How about someone who's smart and nice?"

"Those are favorable qualities," says Cordelia.  
"Good we're getting somewhere," says Xander. "Do you...I mean what do you like to read?"

"I love reading Shakespeare," says Cordelia. "He is my all time favorite writer."

"That's good to know," says Xander. "What do you think about William?"

"My chemistry tutor," says Cordelia.  
"Yeah," says Xander. "He's not tall and dark, but wouldn't you say that he was handsome." "Well, I wouldn't say he's not good looking," says Cordelia. "I mean he's sweet and all but I've got my sights on someone else."

"He totally wants to ask you out," says Xander. "He told me."

"He does?" ask Cordelia surprise. "That's really sweet."

"He asks me to tell you and he'd like to meet you at the diner around seven," says Xander.  
"I really don't..."

"Great," says Xander ignoring Cordelia. "I'll tell him you'll be there." Xander gets on his skateboard and rides off. He grabs the back of a car and is taken away.  
  
Meanwhile in the library Buffy is convincing William that he is a major hottie and that he should ask a particular girl by the name of Cordelia Chase out to the dance.  
"You really think she'd say yes?" ask William.  
"Yes, she will," says Buffy. "After I'm done with you."

"After you're done with me," says William with concern in his tone.

"Yeah," says Buffy as she jumps off the table. William turns his head around.  
"What are you going to do with me?" ask William frighten.  
"Nothing major," says Buffy. She grabs his hand and pulls him off the chair. Buffy tells him to turn around. "The hair." Buffy sighs.  
"What about my hair?"

"It's gotta go."

"What?"

"I mean we need to do some constructing on that do'."

"Oh."

"Where you thinking that I was going to get you to shave your head?"

"Um, yeah." "William." "I guess I trust you."

"Thanks. You know you bald would probably look pretty handsome."

"No!" William grabs his things. Buffy shrugs and the two head to the exit.

"So, what else do you know about Cordelia?"

"She's dieing for you to ask her out," says Buffy. "She told Xander to tell me to tell you." "Whoa!"

They head to a salon and Buffy straps him on a chair. She then talks to the hair stylist in private then they look at William. The two girls give him a quick smirk and nod their heads.  
"Is this going to hurt?" ask William as the stylist turns his chair around to face the mirror.  
"Just a little," says the stylist Carlie. "Believe me it would be worth it." William looks at Buffy.  
"You're going to be fine," says Buffy. "You're in good hands with Carlie here." Buffy heads to the exit.  
"Where are you going?" ask William sacred to be left alone.  
"Don't worry," says Buffy. "I'll be back when you're finish." She winks at him and opens the door.  
Buffy meets up with Xander just a couple of feet away.

"Well," says Xander.  
"Got him," says Buffy with a smile. "And you?"

"Got her," says Xander.  
"You're amazing," says Buffy as she grabs him and kisses him on the lips.


	8. Time is of The Essence Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Time is of The Essence. See the make over of William. Will Cordelia change her mind in going to the dance with William?

Buffy returns to William and drags him to the mall. She puts a hat to cover his new hair. William plays dress up with Buffy and she picks three outfits for him. One outfit is casual wear for school, the second one is for the dance and the third one is the one he will wear to ask Cordelia to the dance.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" ask William turning over his credit card to the lady at the register.

"Clothes make the man," says Buffy with a smile. "Well, not really. But you'll attract attention with these."

They left the store and Buffy walks him to his house. William puts his bags down and turns to Buffy when they get to his door.

"Are you sure about this?" ask William.

"Yes," says Buffy. "Just be yourself."

"I don't know if I could do that," says William as he takes off the hat and passes his fingers through his now blonde hair.

"That's the most important thing you got to do," says Buffy. "It's all up to you. Your clothes or your hair aren't going to ask Cordelia out."

"Guess not," William says. "But they would be good at persuading her to say yes." Buffy smiles.

"Well, then I'll see later," says Buffy. She walks down the steps. William turns around and watches her walk towards the sidewalk.

"Buffy," William calls to her. Buffy turns around and looks at William.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," says William.

"Your welcome," says Buffy.

Buffy heads to Giles' house and meets up Xander. Xander grabs her hand and the two enter the house. Giles comes out of the lab with goggles on his eyes.

"Well," ask Giles pulling his goggles over his head.

"Tonight he's going to ask her out," says Buffy.

"Thank goodness," says Giles. "Are you two going to be there?"

"Yes, Giles," says Buffy. "Don't worry."

"So what did you do to my dad?" ask Xander turning to Buffy.

"I just enhanced his look a little," Buffy says.

"Don't tell me you made him look exactly like me."

"No. Much better than you."

"Gee thanks."

"Ah, Xander you know I love you." Buffy gives Xander a smile. "Well what are we doing here? Let's go watch." Buffy grabs Xander's hand and they head to the cafe.

Cordelia arrives at seven thirty and sits down in one of the booths. Buffy and Xander are sitting at the bar. Xander waves at Cordelia and winks at her.

"Oh my gosh," says Xander to Buffy.

"What?" ask Buffy.

"I just winked at my mom," says Xander. "Gross." Buffy laughs then turns to look at the door and see William enter the cafe.

"Check it out," says Buffy. Xander looks toward the door.

"Wow that's my dad," says Xander. Buffy nods her head.

William walks slowly towards Cordelia's booth. She is sipping her milk shake and glances up. Cordelia lets go of her straw and blinks a couple times.

"Hi," says William. Cordelia is speechless. "Cordelia I'd like to ask you to the dance this Saturday night."

"I loved to go to the Famous Film Couples Dance with you William." Cordelia smiles at him. William is relief and sits down in the booth with her.

"Yes," says Xander. Everyone in the cafe looks at him. Buffy giggles under her breath.

Buffy and Xander walk back Giles' hand in hand.

"Well, I guess our job is done," says Buffy.

"We can go home now," says Xander. The two enter Giles' house and head over to the lab.

"Giles," calls Buffy. Xander goes over to the kitchen and finds a note.

"Hey, he left a note," says Xander. Buffy walks over to Xander and takes the note.

"Xander Buffy I had to go out for while to get one more device," Buffy reads out loud. "There's food in the frig. Help yourself. I'll be coming in late. Don't wait up."

"Think he has it ready to go?" ask Xander to Buffy.

"I think he does," says Buffy. "I'm starving. Lets eat." Buffy puts the note on the table and opens the frig.

Giles exits a convenient store and crashes into someone carrying groceries. Everything falls to the ground.

"Sorry," says the girl that crashed into Giles.

"My fault," says Giles helping her pick up her things. "I'm dreadfully sorry." The girl goes down and begins to put her thing in her bag. She then looks at Giles and Giles looks at her.

"It's okay," says the girl as she grabs her things that Giles has in his hand. "Thanks you." Giles grabs his things and stands up.

"Your welcome," says Giles as the girl gets up and walks away.

The next day Xander and Buffy wake up and find Giles working away in his lab. Xander goes to the kitchen and pulls out orange juice. Buffy goes over to Giles' lab.

"Giles," calls Buffy. "We're you up all night?"

"Yes," replies Giles in happy tone. "I'm done. Everything is fixed. All we have to do is test it."

"That's great," says Xander bringing them both a glass of orange juice.

"How about you two go to the dance tonight," Giles suggest. Xander and Buffy look at Giles. "You know you have to make sure that your parents do fall in love that night."

"Well, yeah," says Xander. "I guess. We'd need customs. It's Famous People's Couples Dance."

"Yes. Very well we'll go shopping," says Giles. "I've been meaning to buy something new myself."

The three head into town and enter a Victorian store. Xander and Buffy looked around to find something and look at Giles.

"You think he was drinking," says Buffy. "He's not acting like himself."

"Might as well go along with it," says Xander. "I mean we should make sure my parents do get together in this dance."

Buffy finds a beautiful light pink dress. She also finds very cute shoes to go with them and some accessories that match perfectly. Buffy helps Xander get an outfit that suits him and matches her outfit. When they get to the register a young shorthaired brunette rings the items up.

"Giles," Buffy calls. Giles goes over.

"How much is it?" ask Giles pulling out his wallet.

"That's sixteen dollars," replies the girl. Giles gives the money to the girl and notices that she's the same girl he crashed into last night.

"It's you," says Giles looking at the girl.

"Hi," says the girl as she takes the money.

"You two know each other?" ask Buffy standing in-between them.

"Well yes and no," says Giles getting a little nervous. "We bumped into each other last night. It was really my fault." Giles blue eyes stare at the girls brown eyes.

"No it was my fault completely," says the girl. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm such klutz." The girl gives Giles his change out of a twenty. Buffy grabs the bag and sneaks away.

"Oh my gosh," says Buffy. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Giles is interested in the opposite sex," says Xander.

"He likes her," says Buffy. "Maybe this trip had a good purpose after all."

"I would really like to make it up for you," says Giles.

"You really don't have to," says the girl.

"But I do," says Giles touching her hand as it lies on the counter. The girl looks down then back into his eyes. "Will you accept to accompany me to a high school dance?"

"Um I...Yes. I love to," replies the girl with a smile.

"I'll see you tonight Jenny," says Giles releasing her hand and walking out of the store.

"Hello, Earth to Jenny," says her friend at the store waving her hand across her face.

"Wait a minute," says Jenny turning to her friend.

"What?" ask her friend.

"I didn't give him my name," says Jenny. "How did he know my name?"

"You're name tag," replies her friend.

"Oh," says Jenny realizing that she had it on.

Buffy and Xander waited for Giles to come around the street. They quickly walk over to him and ambush him.

"So did you ask her out?" ask Buffy.

"Buffy," says Giles.

"Come on Giles. It was the perfect time to do it," says Xander. "When I met Buffy...well it was in the playground first and she pushed me off the swing, but when I saw as a girl that I would like to go out with was at her job. She worked at ice cream shop. One day I went up there and ask her out."

"That's quite a beautiful tale," says Giles.

"So did you ask her out?" ask Buffy again.

"Yes," says Giles walking a little bit faster than the two.


	9. Time is of The Essence Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Time is of the Essence. They dance, they kiss, they go home.

William picks up Cordelia and knocks at her door. The door opens and William sees Cordelia in a beautiful dress. He is speechless and stares at her with his mouth partially open.

"Hi William," says Cordelia. "Bye mom, dad." Cordelia steps outside and looks at William. "What?"

"You look lovely," says William with a smile. Cordelia blushes and moves in closer to him.

"I like your bow tie," says Cordelia as she adjusts it. She then walks down the steps and toward his car. William blushes and quickly runs over to his car to open the door for Cordelia. "Thank you." Cordelia gets into the car.

Meanwhile at Giles' Xander and Giles are waiting for Buffy to come downstairs.

"I'm ready," says Buffy as she comes down.

"It's about bloody time," mumbles Giles to Xander. Xander laughs and looks at Buffy in a very elegant dress.

"You like," ask Buffy twirling around.

"I like," says Xander with enthusiasm. Giles hits Xander on the back of the head. "What? She asked." Buffy laughs and heads to the door.

Cordelia and William arrive at the dance. William had given her a corsage and Cordelia kept admiring it.

"Oh, I need to stop in the little girl's room," says Cordelia. "You could go inside and wait for me."

"That's alright I'll wait," says William.

"You're so sweet," says Cordelia. "I'll be just a minute."

William starts to look around the hallway and begins to whistle. Then from behind him two big men take him away.

"Thought you could go to the dance with my Cordelia," says Angel walking up to him as Riley and Parker hold him. "You're in way over your head Willy. She'll only go out with real guys like me." The guys pull him out to the parking lot.

A couple minutes later Giles, Xander and Buffy arrive. They entered the dance room and they are all looking for someone. Giles is waiting for Jenny, his date, Xander for Cordelia and Buffy for William.

Giles finds Jenny as she enters the dance in a blue dress. He quickly goes over to her to say hello.

"You look beautiful," says Giles. Jenny blushes.

"Thank you," says Jenny. "I've never been to one these before. Have you?"

"Really," says Giles. "Neither have I."

"I'd rather read a book," says Jenny. Giles smiles at her.

"What book would you read?"

"Oh anything about science," says Jenny. "Even science fiction."

"Hi," says Cordelia walking over to Xander.

"Cordelia where's William?"

"I don't know," says Cordelia. "He said he'd wait for me when I was in the little girls room, but when I got out he was gone."

"That's strange," says Buffy. "I'll go look for him." Buffy walks out of the dance leaving Xander alone with his "mother".

"So, since William isn't here and neither is Buffy," says Cordelia turning to Xander. "Shall we dance?" Xander's eyes grew big and his eyebrows shot up.

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes," says Cordelia pulling him into the dance floor.

Outside Buffy looks around to see if William is out there. She then hears from the distance some guys and someone yelping in pain. Buffy follows the sound and hurries over to the fight.

"William," says Buffy running over to him who is on the ground bleeding. Riley and parker let William go and go grab Buffy. "Let me go." She struggles but they are too string for her.

"No! Leave her out of this," says William getting up with blood dripping from his lip.

"Willy you don't tell me what to do," says Angel as he walks over to Buffy and garbs her face.

"Right."

"You touch her and I'll..."

"You what William," says Angel turning to William. "Get your face pummeled into the pavement. Yeah William that could happen."

Back inside Giles sees Xander dancing with Cordelia. He goes over to them.

"What are you doing?" ask Giles.

"Dancing," replies Xander.  
"Where's Buffy and your fath...I mean William?"

"Don't know."

"We better find them." They head to the exit. Cordelia follows them.

"I'm warning you Angel," says William wiping the blood from his nose. "You touch her and I'll..." Angel goes over to Buffy and pulls her by the hair. Buffy yells and that drew attention. Giles and Xander heard it and follow the sound.

William with a sinister look in his face walks over to Angel and without warning punches him in the face making him stumble to the ground. Parker and Riley see that and get scared of William whose facial features express anger toward them. They quickly run off letting Buffy go.

Giles, Xander, and Cordelia saw it all from a distance. Cordelia comes rushing to William.

"Oh William are you okay?" she ask him. She touches his face slightly so not to hurt him. Cordelia pulls out some tissue paper and starts to clean his wounds.

"I'm okay luv," says William. "I can't say the same for him." William looks at Angel who has a bloody nose.

"I can't believe you stood up to him," says Cordelia. Angel gets up.

"I suggest you run," says William. Buffy stands beside William and Giles and Xander behind him.

"Real fast," says Xander. Angel didn't think twice and follows the path of his fellow companions.

"How about that dance?" ask William looking at Cordelia. She smiles at him and takes his hand. They all walk back to the dance.

William takes Cordelia into the dance floor and they dance. Cordelia puts her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of him," says Buffy.

"Me too," says Xander. "Wanna dance?" Buffy and Xander walk onto the dance floor.

When the song ends Cordelia looks deep into William's blue eyes and kiss. Buffy smiles and puts her head on Xander's side shoulder.

"It's like a watching a movie," says Buffy.

"I think we better get going," says Xander. "Where's Giles?" They look around and find him on the dance floor kissing Jenny.

"He's fast," says Buffy. "Maybe we can wait for him outside."

"Yep," says Xander as the two go outside.


	10. Time is of The Essence Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Time is of the Essence. Buffy and Xander have to go back before they change too much of their parents lives. Here ya go. Sorry for the delay.

Buffy and Xander are walking in the parking lot and see Giles walk over to them.

"Where were you two?" ask Giles. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"We decided to get some fresh air," says Buffy.  
"Yeah, while you sucked face with Jenny," says Xander.

"Xander," says Buffy hitting Xander on the shoulder.

"I couldn't help it," says Xander. "I've never seen Giles do that. Didn't know you had it in you." Xander pats Giles on the shoulder.

"Well, we better get going," says Giles.

"What did you tell Jenny?" ask Buffy.

"She has to get to work early tomorrow and I asked her for lunch tomorrow," says Giles.

"Way to go Giles," says Xander.

Giles drives back to his place. The ride is silence no one wanted to break that silence. They arrive and head inside quickly. Buffy heads upstairs to Giles' room and changes while the boys change downstairs.

Upstairs Buffy puts her Victorian dress on the bed and admired it. She puts her shoes next to the nightstand. Then Buffy notices something on the nightstand. It's a notepad, which Giles uses to write ideas out when he wakes up in the morning.

Downstairs Giles and Xander are already dress and are ready to take the time machine outside. Xander opens the garage and they push the car out of the garage.

"I'm ready," says Buffy peeking out from the garage.

"Lets get going shall we," says Giles as he gets into the car. Buffy and Xander close the garage together and head to the passenger seat. There is only one seat so Buffy sits on Xander.

Giles drives the car a couple minutes out of town. They even past the sign that says 'Welcome to Sunnydale'.

"Man they'll never change that sign," says Xander trying to liven up the mood.

They arrive to an empty roadway that goes on for miles. Giles stops the car and gets out.

"Here we are," says Giles. Buffy and Xander get out of the car. "It will have enough fuel to get you back and it should work."

Buffy and Xander look at Giles then Giles looks at them.

"What?" ask Giles.

"It's always hard to say goodbye," says Buffy. She walks up to Giles and hugs real tight. "I love you. I'll miss you." Buffy kisses him on the cheek and walks over to the car. She turns away from Giles and tries to hold her tears.

"Giles there's something I got to tell you," says Xander. "It's about the future."

"No," says Giles. "I don't want know. Things happen for reason whether it's good or bad."

"But Giles." Giles nods his head. They shake hands then Giles pats Xander on the back and leads him to the car.

Buffy is already inside the car as Xander gets in. Giles closes the door and smiles.

"Go about ten miles up that way and make a u turn," says Giles. "Then step on it."

"Alright," says Xander as he turns on the car.

"Oh and Xander," says Giles. Xander turns his head to him.

"Take good care of her," says Giles. Xander looks at Buffy and grabs her hand. She squeezes it then Xander turns his head back to Giles.

"I will." Giles backs away from the car as Xander drives off ten miles away.

"I wished he would of listen," says Xander.

"It's not your fault Xander," says Buffy.

"If we only had time," says Xander thinking for a second. "Hey wait minute we're in a time machine. We've got all the time we want." He makes the U turn.

"We could set it ten minutes before we left," says Xander. "That should give us enough time." Xander type in the times on the computer of the time machine then steps on the gas and speeds down the road.

"Put you seat belt on," says Buffy pulling the strap for Xander. She then taps him on his thigh and begins to put on her seat belt.

"Hey, do that again," says Xander. Buffy gives him a look. "Okay, later."

They pass Giles already at sixty and just before they re-enter the town they reach 88 miles per hour and surges go through the car making them disappear into the night.

Arriving time, 8:15PM, just ten minutes before they left. They enter the town and drive straight to the mall.

"Xander faster," says Buffy.

"I'm driving as fast as I can," says Xander. "I do have to watch other drivers."

It's 8:21 when they arrive to the entrance of the mall. They head into the parking lot where they were before they went back in time, when suddenly the car stops.

"What," says Xander. The van with the three stooges goes right by them. "No. No." Buffy gets out of the car and Xander follows her. They run over to where they were. They see it all like if it were a staged play. Giles gets shot. The stooges leave the crime scene and they head to 1965.

"No!" cries Buffy as she falls to the ground on her knees. Xander tires to comfort her but she pulls away and runs over to where Giles' dead body lies. She grabs him and holds him.

"Why couldn't we stop it?" ask Buffy.

"I don't know," says Xander. "I guess it was meant to be." Buffy looks at him.

"We weren't meant to stop it."

Suddenly they see a taxi cab stop at the mall and woman comes running down toward them. Xander turns around to look at this woman and recognizes her.

"I called the ambulance," says the woman. "They're on their way." She goes to Giles' side.

"How did you..." says Buffy. The woman gives her a note. Buffy takes it. It's the note that she wrote to Giles warning him about tonight. "He read it?"

"He was a little upset that you left that letter on his nightstand at first," says Jenny. "But then he decided to put it to good use. He put it away and when the day came, today; we made a plan. I was supposed to call an ambulance at eight and get here as soon as I could."

"Why didn't he..." says Buffy.

"He explained that all to me in very scientific terms that I didn't understand a word," says Jenny. "He had his reasons." Giles opens his eyes.

"Oh my gosh," says Buffy.

"Giles," says Xander.

"That hurt," says Giles trying not to move. He then pulls out a pocket watch from his pocket that is broken. Xander takes the watch and sees the bullet inside the watch.

"The bullet hit the watch," says Xander.  
"Oh thank god," says Jenny.

"Giles," says Buffy hugging real tight.

"Thank you," says Giles.  
"I love you," says Buffy.

"I'm guessing it wasn't my time," says Giles. "It's going to take more than a bullet to beat me."

After the ambulance arrives, Jenny explains to them that Giles was all right and that his pocket watch saved him. Xander put away the time machine inside the big loading truck that Giles had it in.

They all get into the truck and Giles drives them home. Giles' first stop is at unknown house. Both Xander and Buffy look at Giles. He looks at Buffy.

"Giles this isn't Xander's house," says Buffy.

"Of course it isn't," says Giles. "It's yours."

"What?"

"Go." Buffy gets out of the truck and walks over to the strange house. Xander walks with her. She knocks at the door lightly. A light turns on from inside and a woman with blonde curly hair opens the door. Buffy becomes speechless at the sight of this woman.

"Buffy Xander," says Joyce nodding her head. "Bringing my daughter this late at night is not the best way to impress me."

"Mom," says Buffy almost about to cry as she hugs her mother tightly.

"Buffy. What's the matter dear?" ask Joyce. Buffy pulls away. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in years."

"I haven't," says Buffy. "I mean. It feels like that."

"Well, I leave you two," says Xander. "It's great seeing you Ms. Summers."

"Goodnight Xander," says Joyce as Buffy enters the house and waves at Giles and Jenny in the truck. Giles takes Xander home.

"It was great experience," says Xander.

"I'd like to try for myself," says Giles. Dotty pops her head out from the back and barks at Xander.

"Bye Dotty," says Xander rubbing her head as he exit's the truck.

The lights are all out at his house but Xander has no problem sneaking in like he always does into the back way through his window. He arrives to his room and everything is the same. Exhausted from the time travel journey he flops into bed fully clothed and falls fast asleep.


	11. Time is of The Essence Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Time is of the Essence. Xander finds his family a little different. The final chapter.

Xander gets up and hears silence. He passes his hand over his messy hair and opens the door to his room. Heading downstairs, Xander hears clatter of forks hitting against plates.

"No way. My family is eating breakfast," says Xander to himself as he enters the dinning room.

They look like his parents and his siblings, but they were different in some way. Xander's mother look like 30 instead of 40 and his dad also look that way too.

"Xander good you're up," says his mom walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Xander looks at his mom then she looks at him. "You know Xander, you have one of those faces."

"Really," says Xander as he sits down to eat.

"Yes, your mother's right," says his father. "It's quiet a coincidence that we named after him. You look just like him when we were your age."

"In 1965," says Xander.

"Yes, how did you know…"

"Lucky guess," says Xander. "So what we are doing?"

"Breakfast," says Cordelia putting a plate of pancakes with sausages on the side on the table for Xander. Xander looks up at his mom then at the plate.

"Eat up son," says his father says. "Need to gain your strength for your trip."

"Trip?" ask Xander with his mouth full. "What trip?"

"The trip to Huntington Beach of course," says his dad.

"So Oz you still going right," says Xander.

"My car is full with the band and Tara too," says Oz. "I don't know why you're asking for a ride. Why don't you take your car?"

"My car," says Xander looking at his brother Oz confuse. "I have a car. When did I get a car."  
His family look at him strangely. Xander sees that they have worried looks on their faces.

"Yeah," says Xander. "Must of slipped my mind." Xander walks out of the dinning room. He runs up to his room and searches for something. "Keys." He finds them underneath his pile of clothes and runs outside.

"Whoa. Come to papa." Xander hugs the car, a dark blue mustang convertible.

"Nice ride," says someone from the side. "Nice butt too." Xander turns around and sees Buffy standing at his driveway.

"Ah Buffy everything's different," says Xander as he hugs her.

"Everything's great," says Buffy. "My mom's alive."

"How could one small things that we change with my parents falling in love with each other change so much," says Xander.

"Also Giles."

"What?"  
"He never really went out until he met Jenny."

"That's a strange man Giles."

"It was because of him that my mom's alive."  
"How's that?"

"I had an argument with my mom because Giles covered for that night I got drunk at that party."

"The night I met you."

"And my mom was furious that I went to Giles' instead of going home. She drove over to his place that day after and told him a thing or two. When she drove back she got into the car accident. That night happen, but Giles drove me home cause Jenny told him that it was the right thing."

"That's why your mom didn't die."

"Yeah, I always blame myself for her death."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't think about that now. She's alive now and that's all that matters." Buffy nods her head and hugs Xander with tears dripping down her cheek.

"You see my mom and dad," says Xander. "They changed a lot."

"Does your dad still have the bleach hair?"

"Tips." Buffy smiles and laughs.

"He must look pretty hot for a 40 year old."

"Right. I hope I look good at 40."

"You better."

"And why is that?" Xander grabs Buffy by the waist and pulls her closer to him.

"Cause I don't think your wife would like to live with an ugly 40 year old."

"Why you little…" Xander starts to tickle her. Buffy laughs and a scream. The two are too preoccupied to see Xander's parents come out and see them.

"Oh do you remember when we use to do that," says Cordy watching Xander and Buffy.

"I Think I do," says William. "Wasn't it yesterday?" William begins to tickle Cordy and she begins to squeal.

Xander and Buffy stop what they are doing and notice Xander's parents. Xander looks at both his parents and thinks in his mind that he did a good thing. His parents are much more happier than they were before. Xander coughs a little so that his parents would stop acting like teenagers.

"So this is the lovely Buffy Summers," says William walking over to his so and Buffy. "You know you remind me someone. She looked exactly like you."

"Imagine that," says Buffy turning away.

"William stop looking at her," says Cordy hitting on the shoulder.

"Dad you're embarrassing me," says Xander.

"It's part of my job son," says William. Xander glares at him.

"You all have a great time at the beach," says Cordy taking her husbands hand leading him into the house.

"You're all coming back late right?" ask William before he is pulled into the house.

"So that's where you get your sense of humor," says Buffy smiling at Xander. Xander shrugs.

Like father like son," says Xander pulling Buffy close to him. "But I am not getting tips." Buffy pouts and pulls out her lower lips. "Don't give that. I'll suck those babies …"

Suddenly a big gush of wind blows towards them. A cloud of dust form in front of them and when it clears out they see a delorian parked on the drive way. The driver's door opens and they see Giles.

"Giles?" they both say at the same time. He is dress different then usual.

"Quick get in," says Giles. "Get in. We haven't a moment to lose."

"What? Giles we just got back and me Buffy are going to the beach," says Xander.

"Xander there's no time to explain. This could be the panicle moment of your future lives. They are at stake here."

"What are you talking about Giles?" ask Buffy.

"I've been to future. It's miraculous," says Giles. "Just get in." Giles pushes both Buffy and Xander towards the passenger seat. "I left Jenny in the future. Time is of the essence." Giles closes his door and the passenger door with a remote.

"Neat," says Buffy sitting on Xander's lap. Giles pulls out of the drive way. "Giles do you think you have enough road."

"Where we are headed we don't need roads," says Giles. The car begins to hovers over the ground swoops off into the clouds in a cloak of electricity.

To Be Continued… It will be coming in soon my friends. I hoped you enjoyed the first part of Time is of the Essence. Peace!


End file.
